


Just Stay Alive

by LLK_LLK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Naruto Fusion, Betrayal, Crime Scenes, Death, Detectives, F/M, Family, Friendship, Jealousy, NSFW, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Rivalry, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLK_LLK/pseuds/LLK_LLK
Summary: You are married to Kakashi Hatake, one of the youngest and most outstanding Detectives of the Konoha Police Department. You both have everything you ever dreamed of: A faithful partner, a loving son, and good paying job that you enjoy doing.With Kakashi reaching his rank at a very young age, he has gained favor from both his comrades and the Chief of Department. He has unremittingly solved difficult cases. Thus, allowing him to take a step closer to another promotion. Just picture perfect.But little did you all know, a ruthless and brutal case awaits Kakashi amidst the great opportunity that lies before him.Will Detective Hatake be able to solve his deadliest case ever? Will he be able to protect his family and even himself from the blood-thirsty murderer? Or will it all put an end to his promising career as an investigator?





	1. Family

Kakashi stretched out his arms and legs as rays of sunlight peeped through the window curtains. After letting out a yawn, he turned to face a beautiful woman lying next to him. It was you, his wife. The thought of waking up next to you every morning always gave him this indescribable joy.

He gently stroked your strands of hair to the back of your ear, stopping it from covering the face he loved most. He smiled to himself, while enjoying these moments of watching your peaceful form.

  
  


**Your POV**

I was half awake when I felt my husband’s soft lips on mine.

**Kakashi:** Hey..  
**(Y/N): ** Hmng.. Good morning.  
**Kakashi: ** Mornin’..  
**(Y/N): ** What do you want for breakfast?  
**Kakashi: ** You.. **_*__kisses her cheek down to her neck*_ **

I snuffed and slightly smacked his face.

**(Y/N): **I’m serious.  
**Kakashi:** Do I not look like I’m serious?  
**(Y/N): **Salad? Fruits? Oatmeal?  
**Kakashi:** Why are you ignoring me?  
**(Y/N):** I’m not.  
**Kakashi: **Come here..

Strong and muscular arms made their way around me and pulled me closer to him. He leaned closer for a deep kiss. We didn’t mind the morning breaths exhaled from our mouths, because we loved the taste we shared with each other. I felt a hand lift the back of my nightgown and slid into my underwear. Moans echoed through the room as our kiss deepened all the more. With his morning erection jolting to my thighs, I slid his boxers down.

**Kakashi: **Finally..

But as soon as my fingers touched the tip of his cock, we heard the next room’s door banged open. We quickly pulled away. Then, a small boy burst through our door and hopped into our bed.

**Tobi:** Mom! Dad! Wake up!

Good thing we had our sheets covering our bodies or it would have been such a difficult scene to explain to our son. We quickly fixed ourselves beneath the sheets before our boy came bouncing up and down.

**(Y/N): **Tobi, baby, you might hurt yourself.

Kakashi’s frown was soon replaced with a smile when our son crawled right next to him.

**Kakashi: ** Good morning, kid.  
**Tobi:** Dad, you need to get up now. Grandpa will be here soon.  
**Kakashi:** Yeah. But before that.. what did I tell you about the door again?  
**Tobi**: um.. to knock first before entering?  
  
Kakashi was a much more strict parent than I was. Though both of us were intentional in disciplining our son, he's much more stern about it. But he was firm in a loving way. It frightened our child. In fact, this taught Tobi how to lovingly submit to us and respect us as his parents. If I were to ask, Kakashi was very good in being a father. We had Tobi when we were only in our early 20s. But despite this, I'm so grateful that Kakashi managed to lead us to be good parents.  
  
**(Y/N): ** Oh, I’m sure you just got a little excited about today, didn’t you?  
**Kakashi:** Hey. You’re spoiling the kid.  
  
Kakashi teasingly smiled at the both of us. But our son was quick to apologize. He received a quick pat on the head from his father, while I tugged him closer.  
  
Then, I asked them to both get out of bed and go prepare for the day. Tobi jumped off and ran towards the door. He was sure excited for what's in store for him. His grandfather was going to pick him up for one of their bi-weekly dates. He was the first and only grandchild, which is the reason why his grandfather spoiled him a little bit too much. 

**Kakashi:** Hey. Wait up.  
**Tobi: ** Yeah?  
**Kakashi:** Can I get a morning hug first?

The boy ran back to his father and got himself a tight embrace and nonstop kisses on his cheek. He giggled and tried to push Kakashi away.  
  
**Kakashi: **Graah.. I love you so much. Don’t grow up too fast, will you?

After a few more cuddles, Tobi hurriedly stepped out of the room. I crawled to the edge of the bed and tied my hair up. It was another brand new day for me. Serving my family was one thing that I really loved doing. It was always my dream to become a wife and a mother. And being married to my high school sweetheart and having a son with him made everything extra special.

I was about to walk out of our bedroom when I felt a soft grip on my wrist. 

**(Y/N): **What?

He said nothing but just intently looked into my eyes.

**(Y/N):** Kakashi, just tell me.  
**Kakashi:** Do I have to tell you?

I soon realized what he really wanted.

**(Y/N):** No! I need to cook breakfast.  
**Kakashi: ** Come on, (Y/N). This won’t take that long. I promise.  
**(Y/N): ** It can wait.  
**Kakashi:** 4 days. I’ve been waiting for 4 days. You and I have been so busy.  
**(Y/N):** I said, no. Now get that sexy ass out of the room.

He sighed and released me. I slapped his behind and teasingly shoved him out of the room.

**Kakashi: ** 4 days, (Y/N). I’m going crazy. ** _*chuckles*_ **

  
  
•••••

  
The dining area was filled with laughter as Kakashi and Tobi exchanged stories about his favorite cartoon show. It was such a good way to start our day. I smiled while gazing over the boys. Tobi was enjoying making faces on his breakfast plate, while Kakashi excitingly mixed the Fruit Shake that he had requested. 

His work has been getting more physically demanding. With that, he decided to change his diet for a better and healthier body. He even acquired of a gym membership nearby and would go about it 2 to 3 times a week. He’d sometimes showoff his toned and muscular body and I enjoyed every bit of it.

_ *doorbell rings* _

**Tobi: ** That’s him! That’s him!  
**Kakashi:** Finish your food, kid.  
**(Y/N): **Tobi, sit down. I’ll get it.

I opened the door and a silver gray haired man came in. It was Kakashi’s father, Sakumo. They amazingly all looked so alike, that if you put Sakumo, Kakashi, and Tobi together, it’s like they were just one person reincarnated in different bodies.

**Sakumo: ** Now, where’s my favorite grandson?  
**Tobi: ** Granpa!!  
**Kakashi: **Hey there, Pops.

Tobi rushed to his grandfather.

**Sakumo:** Hello, (Y/N). How’s my favorite daughter-in-law doing?  
**(Y/N): ** I’m your only daughter-in-law, silly. ** _*chuckles*_ ** Everything’s fine. Just been a little busy doing preparations for my gallery.  
**Sakumo: ** Oh, when’s the big day?!  
**(Y/N): ** Next Saturday.  
**Sakumo: ** I’ll bring the wine!  
**(Y/N): ** Thank you, Dad. But you don’t have to.  
**Sakumo: **Pssh. It’s the least I can do.

Kakashi also stood up and gave his father a handshake and manly hug.

**Sakumo: **And what about you? How’s my future Lieutenant.  
**Kakashi: **I’m far from that. **_*rubs his head*_** Work has been really tight and busy as well. There’s this new case that will be handed down to me. I’m a little anxious about it. I’m not quite sure if I’ll be able to solve this one.  
**Sakumo: **Oh, come on, son. You’re the best detective there is! Even Jiraiya can admit to that. This is a good opportunity for you, especially at your young age. You’re like 27, right?  
**Kakashi:** I’m 31, Dad. 31. Anyway, I’m not eager to get any promotion. It will be good, but not yet. A promotion would mean lesser time for my family.  
**Sakumo:** Hmm.. that means I’ll have more time with this little rascal!

He looked at Tobi and tickled him all over.

**Tobi:** Aah! Granpa, s-stop!!  
**Sakumo:** Oh, wait. I remember. I have something for you!

Sakumo sat down on the couch and dug into his bag while Tobi patiently squinted over it. 

**Sakumo: ** Tadaa!  
**Tobi:** Aaah!!! A police car!! Mommy! Daddy, look!!  
  
Kakashi and I game him a smile and affirmed him with our positive words. This was another important thing that we try do. Affirming our child everytime he displays affection towards us.

Sakumo gave the boy a tight squeeze after he showed his gratitude towards his grandfather. He was very happy with the toy car he received. It was not just an ordinary toy car. It was a police toy car! Tobi wanted to be just like Kakashi. The only thing that excited him was anything related to his father’s work. We even made him a police uniform for Halloween. He was the most adorable thing.

**(Y/N): ** Coffee?  
**Sakumo** : Oh, thank you, thank you.  
**Kakashi: **Tobi, come. Finish your breakfast..

He ran back to the table and gulped on his food without stopping. I laughed at how cute our son is. For his young age, he was quite a bright and skilled one. Just like his father. And I’m so happy and proud to be his mother. Of course, with Kakashi’s help, we were able to raise such a sweet little child.

**Kakashi: ** I’ll go take a shower.  
**(Y/N): ** Alright. Do you want me to prepare your lunch?  
**Kakashi:** No. I’m fine. The boys and I might have some lunch out.

He gave me a peck on the cheek before heading towards the bathroom.

**Tobi: **Wait for me!

Kakashi stopped to look at his son running towards him! He took him and carried him to the bathroom. I looked at Sakumo. He was able to amuse himself with the television and coffee. I decided to just clean the dining table and the kitchen.  
  
  


** _*****  
  
_**

An hour later, both father and son came out fully clothed, looking so fresh. I walked towards my son and cuddled him.

**(Y/N): ** Mmmm.. You smell so good! ** _ *sniffs his neck*  
_** **Tobi:** Haha! It tickles!  
**(Y/N): ** Now, I want you to be a good boy, okay?  
**Tobi:** Okay.  
**(Y/N):** I’ll miss you so much..

Kakashi handed Tobi’s little bag over to Sakumo and asked him not to spoil our son too much. As Kakashi tried to explain about trying to discipline the child at a very young age, Sakumo just waved it off.  
  
**Sakumo:** Do you remember me being that strict to you?  
**Kakashi: ** No..  
**Sakumo: ** See? And you’ve grown up to be a fine man. Thanks to me, you’ve inherited my good looks too!  
**(Y/N): ** Yeah, thanks to you! ** _*chuckles*  
_** **Sakumo: ** Don’t worry, I know when too much is too much. Just let your son have a little bit of fun.  
**Tobi:** I’m ready, grandpa!  
**(Y/N):** We’ll pick him up at 8.  
**Sakumo:** Got it.  
**(Y/N): ** His nap time is at 2.  
**Sakumo: ** Yes, got it.  
**(Y/N): ** All his favorite toys are in his bag. There are snacks when he gets hungry. So please, no junk and too much sweets.  
**Sakumo:** How boring..  
**Kakashi:** Dad.. stop..  
**(Y/N): **And that’s just about it. Have fun you two!

Kakashi and I knelt in front of Tobi and gave our goodbyes kisses before they exited the front door.   
And just as 15 minutes have passed, I began to miss him already.

**(Y/N): ** Oh, I’m starting to miss him.  
**Kakashi:** I’m missing you now.

He snuggled me from behind and traced small kisses all over my neck.

**Kakashi: ** Well?  
**(Y/N): ** We need to get to work.  
**Kakashi:** It’s too early.  
**(Y/N):** I need to be at the studio by 9.  
**Kakashi: ** Just give me 10 minutes.  
**(Y/N): ** What time is it?  
**Kakashi: ** Uhmm… 7:30.  
**(Y/N): **Well.. you’re all fixed and dressed up now.

Kakashi released me and scanned his clothes. He let out a grin before properly peeling them off. I laughed at him when he neatly arranged them on the table. Soon he was only in his boxers. He walked towards me and drew me closer.

**(Y/N):** I’m sorry for being too busy..  
**Kakashi: **I’ve been busy too. But that doesn’t matter now.

He lifted me up and laid me on the couch.

**Kakashi:** I’ve been so hard since this morning!

I stripped my robe and nightgown off, much to Kakashi’s excitement. He instinctively liberated himself from his underwear as well. His manhood clearly showed how much he needed to feel me. I slowly gripped it, teasing him with wet kisses before taking it in my mouth..

**Kakashi:** Aah. Damn. I needed this.

_ **10 minutes later** _

As promised, it only took us 10 minutes. Kakashi tiringly leaped off the couch to get his clothes.

**Kakashi: ** I’ll try to leave the station as soon as possible. Pick you up by 7?  
**(Y/N): ** Okay, that’s fine.  
**Kakashi: **Just call me if you need anything.

He was about to grab his boxers that was lying on the floor when he heard his cell phone ringing.

**Kakashi: **Shit. That must be Yamato.

His naked form darted towards his trousers, pulling out the phone from the pocket, and answered it without checking who it was.

**Kakashi:** Yamato! I’ll be there in a minute!  
**(Y/N): **You sure?

He turned to look at me, confusion painted on his face. It was my voice on the other line.

**(Y/N): ** What’s with that look? You told me to call you if I needed anything, right?  
**Kakashi:** Okay? So what can I do for my beautiful wife?  
**(Y/N):** I need a little help in the shower. You still have time right?

He hung up and tossed his phone on the couch.

**Kakashi: **For you? Of course.

Our tongues intertwined as the water washed off the soap from our bodies. An intimate moment, full of snuggling, kissing, petting, and stroking of each other’s bodies. Everything was just in slow motion like we were not even in a hurry. 

**Kakashi: **Turn around for me.

I submitted to his command. He gently pushed me to the wall and placed kisses on my neck and shoulders as he embraced me from behind. His long fingers caressed my breasts and hardened nipples. This allowed me to hum his name in pleasure. I was getting all wet, not because of the water, but because of the gratification he gave me.

Then, he traveled his hand in between my thighs and reached to the right spot. A thumb stroking my clit and two fingers entering me.

**(Y/N): ** Hmngg.. Ka.. kashi..  
**Kakashi:** Yes, my love?

I couldn’t answer. All that left me was my hard panting. I moaned out loud as he pushed his fingers harder. I heard a chuckle on my ear. Kakashi was clearly enjoying the lewd sounds I made just for him. He pulled his fingers out and stroked his cock with the liquid he gained from fingering me. Then, he shifted my waist towards his front and positioned the tip of his hard length to my entrance. I heard the shower go off.

**Kakashi:** I’m going to ravish you.

His whisper was soft yet very dark. It brought shivers down to my spine.

Kakashi always turns into a completely different person everytime he gets devoured by his lust. It makes him act and sound dirty. And I was fortunate enough to be the only person who gets to see this side of him.

He gripped my waist and penetrated me with a deep and hard thrust. I leaned back, one arm circling around his neck, and moaned in pleasure. This allowed his warm lips to reach down to my collarbone. Heavy breaths came out of him as well. I could hear the slamming of our skin travel through the bathroom walls, accompanied by humming of names and trembling breaths. I reached out for his hair and pulled it. This made him hiss and tighten his grip on me.

**Kakashi: ** (Y/N).. hmmaah.. I could.. stay.. inside you.. ahh.. forever..  
**(Y/N): ** Re-really?  
**Kakashi:** Yeah..  
**(Y/N): **Then.. stay as long as you want.

He growled and increased his pace. Both our moans turned into small screams as he thrusted deeper and harder. His arms circled around me as he felt his release coming.

**Kakashi:** I love you..  
**(Y/N): ** I love you too..  
**Kakashi:** I’m close..  
**(Y/N):** Just hold me..

After a few more pounding, he stopped and cried out. I felt loads of warm liquid spatter in me. He pushed in and out again before releasing himself, making the liquid pour down my thighs.

I turned around to meet his gaze. His eyes were half closed, lips separated, as he released shaking breaths. I wrapped my arms around his neck for a sweet embrace.

**(Y/N): ** Oh, Kakashi.. You are amazing.. as always.  
**Kakashi: **Why don’t we both call in sick today?

I gave him a glare.

**Kakashi:** I was just joking!  
**(Y/N): ** The city needs you, Detective Hatake.  
**Kakashi: ** And I need you. Their superhero needs a little break.  
**(Y/N):** Superhero? ** _*chuckles* _ ** So what are you? Some kind of Superman?  
**Kakashi: **Yeah. And you’re my Lois Lane.

After a moment of silence, we burst into laughter.

**Kakashi: ** Okay. That was gross.  
**(Y/N): ** It was..   
**Kakashi** : Lets get out of here.  
**(Y/N):** Right.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. Then he took my mouth and passionately kissed me again. But I quickly pulled away.

**(Y/N): ** We’re gonna be late!  
**Kakashi: ** I’m sorry.. I just can’t help it.  
**(Y/N): ** I love you..  
**Kakashi: **I love you too.

_ Kakashi, I’m the happiest woman. I’m so lucky to have you as my husband and as father of my child. _


	2. Friends & Rivals

**Your POV**

My phone buzzed and a notification popped on my screen. I smiled upon seeing my husband's text message.  
  
"I really had a good time this morning. Thank you."  
"I did too. Don't tire yourself too much, okay? I'll see you tonight."  
  
Seconds after sending the message, I immediately got a reply.

"I CAN'T WAIT. Damn it. I miss you already. Can I just go to you now?!"  
  
His reply made me laugh a little bit. Kakashi was acting like teenager who just got into a relationship. It reminded me of our high school days when we were just fairly a new couple and we couldn't get enough of each other.  
**  
**"I love you, you goofball. Anyway, my shoot is about to start."  
"Make it good. I love you too, (Y/N) Hatake."  
  
**Sakura: **You seem to be in a good mood, Ms. (Y/N).  
**(Y/N): **Oh, yeah. It just my husband and his silly jokes.  
**Sakura: **I saw Mr. Kakashi on the news last week. He was the detective who closed the kidnapping and human trafficking case, right?  
**(Y/N): **Yes. That was some serious case. I feel bad for all the young boys who were involved in it.  
**Sakura: **But thanks to Mr. Kakashi, they're all safe now! He's really such a promising detective. It's not the first time I've seen him on the news.  
**(Y/N): **Is that so?   
**Sakura: **Yeah. I saw him too when he took down that notorious gang leader, Gato. And some other cases too. You must be proud of your husband.  
**(Y/N): **Oh, I am proud! I really am! We're all very proud of him.  
**Sakura: **Lucky you. I wish I'd get to marry a police officer too.  
  
I chuckled and asked her to be careful on what she wished for.  
  
Being married to a detective takes a lot of sacrifice and and support. There were days when Kakashi wouldn't even come home because he was needed for this case. He'd sometimes stay in the station for almost a week. With that, I would really need to show him support.  
  
Worse was when our family received some death threats from bad people. I remember the fear that it gave Kakashi. That is the reason why we he decided to buy one of the condominiums in the city. It was a highly secured building.  
  
So to be a wife of a police officer, especially an honest one, you needed to make sure you are really called for it. If you aren't, you won't be able to stand the job his dedicated himself into. You might just end up leaving him.  
  
I knew in my heart I was meant to be his wife and that I was meant for this. That is why I supported Kakashi in any way I can.  
  
**Ino: **Well, you can't even find a man to get to like you, Sakura.  
**Sakura: **What was that, you little pig?!  
**Ino:** Gotta fix that billboard brow forehead of yours.  
**Sakura: **Shut up! As far as I'm concerned, no one has even asked you out yet.  
**(Y/N): **Alright, that's enough! -- Ino, pls arrange the ingredients on the table. Sakura, you're in charge of the dishes.  
  
It was going to be a long day.  
  
I was known as one of the best photographers in the commercial and food industry. Ino was my production assistant and Sakura was my food stylist. They were both known for their work as well.  
  
We were going to shoot some digital assets for one of our biggest clients, Ichiraku Ramen. It was the biggest and fastest growing Japanese restaurant in our city. And today, it was our job to shoot their appetizing dishes.  
  
**Tenten: **All the lights, diffusers, and reflectors are good now, Ms. (Y/N). I've already set-up the computer as well.  
**(Y/N): **That's good, Ten.  
  
Tenten, on the other hand, was my assistant photographer. I've been training her for around 2 years now, and she's gotten really good. She knows her lights. She's understood all the basics. She's mastered all the shadowing and highlights of each subject.  
  
I was proud of my team.  
  
**(Y/N):** Alright, everyone. Let's go through the brief again, to make sure we're not missing anything. I also want you to be wary of our time.  
  
Were were to shoot 5 layouts:  
1\. Ichiraku's Special Ramen  
2\. Katsudon  
3\. Bento Box  
4\. Mixed Sashimu  
5\. Special Takoyaki  
  
**(Y/N): **Let's do our best!  
**Sakura/Ino/Tenten: **Yes, Ma'am!  
  
  
  
  
**Kakashi's POV  
**

I just sat their smiling, staring at the LCD screen. While waiting for our chief to brief us on the new cases, I was busy daydreaming on the morning grind my wife and I had. I was just so obsessed with her. Everything about her was perfect, and I am one lucky man to have her as my wife. Not to mention, the amazing little boy she gave me. They are perfect. I love my family so much and I would do anything for them.  
  
**Yamato: **What's up with you?  
**Kakashi: **Hm? Did you say something?  
**Yamato: **Aren't you too old to be fantisizing this much?  
**Kakashi: **What? No. I... I wasn't-- I was just..  
**Yamato: **Just what?  
**Kakashi: **Nothing.  
  
He gave me a devious look and I just shrugged him off. Soon, our chief police went up the platform and signalled us to look at the screen in front of us.  
  
From there, he walked us through the different cases that our teams had to solve. Some of them were the usual cases. But even so, I took everything seriously. Since each crime involved the lives of people, I didn't want to let them go unsolved. If I could solve all these cases, I would. That's how devoted I am to stop all this evil that has been happening in our city.  
  
**Jiraiya: **All right. You're all dismissed. But Kakashi and Yamato, please meet me in my office. I have a very special case that I want both of you to handle.  
  
He stepped down the platform and left the room.  
  
**Yamato: **I knew it.  
**Kakashi: **Yeah, he always gives us the hard cases.  
**Kabuto: **Feeling scared already? I might as well take that case from you, if you want.   
  
I turned to the man standing behind us. It was my one and only rival. I was never really up for any competition, but this guy was very eager to beat me to the top. As much as I didn't want to entertain his motives, I cannot help but be annoyed with all that he was doing to me.  
  
**Kakashi: **But that's not up to to you, isn't it?  
**Kabuto: **You think so? Don't get so cocky.  
**Kakashi: **Yes, that's exactly what I think. Because that will be up to Chief Jiraiya.  
**Kabuto: **Hm. Right. Aren't you always his good and loyal dog?  
  
He gave me this evil grin before walking past us and exiting the door.  
  
**Kakashi: **That guy.  
**Yamato: **Don't let him get to you. We all know that he's just jealous and insecure of you.  
**Kakashi:** He's so keen on bringing me down though.  
**Yamato:** Maybe he just can't get over you winning (Y/N)'s heart.  
**Kakashi: **If that's the case, he needs to grow up and get over it. I am her husband and the father of her child after all.  
  
  
Kabuto and I went to the same high school. Though he became friends with (Y/N) first, I still ended up as her first and only boyfriend. (Y/N) never even liked him in the first place. She found him too arrogant and overconfident. He also had this devious character that made everyone find it hard to trust him. For some reason, it's like he always had this mind of his own. Him, getting to the top of the police department was quite questionable.  
  
**Yamato: **Don't waste your time on him. Come. The chief is waiting.  
**Kakashi: **Right.  
  
Yamato was my partner. Actually, he was more than just a partner. He's like a brother to me. When my real brother, Obito, died, he was there for me and my family. He never left my side. So even if I lost my brother, I felt like I gained a new one. Yamato is one of my trusted friends. With that, I made him my son's one and only godfather.  
  
  
  
  
**Your POV  
  
**"How are you doing?"  
"Down to my last layout. And you?"  
"My brain's a mess. Working on this new case. I've been doing lot of readings and research today."  
"We need to do something relaxing tonight."  
"Yes, please. And oh, by the way! I'll get out of the station pretty late."  
"Ok, should I go pick up Tobi instead?"  
"No. I already talked to Dad. He said he wanted Tobi to stay with him tonight. Our son wants to stay with him too. I think Dad is spoiling him again."  
"Haha. But I'll miss our little boy though."  
"I'll miss him too. See you tonight? Can you wait up for me?"  
"Sure. I'll clean up the studio while waiting."  
"Great. I love you."  
  
I sent my "I love you" message and went on with my shoot. The Bento Box was the last thing to shoot since it was the dish that had most ingredients on it. And as usual, the hardest dish took hours to finish.  
  
It took us about 3 hours to finish the last layout. However, the client was pleased with all the shots I took. In fact, there were barely any bad takes, which made it hard for them too choose and approve the photos they wanted. All photos seemed very good to them. And for me, that was a good problem. It means the work we did was satisfying and it paid off really well.  
  
  
*****  
  
The girls helped me clean and fix up the studio before leaving. And when I was left alone, I fell on my couch to rest my body. My muscles were pretty soar. I couldn't help but imagine myself having this relaxing massage given by my husband.  
  
**Kakashi: **Hey, beautiful.  
  
I sat up and saw my husband standing by the entrance.  
  
**Kakashi: **Are you alright?  
**(Y/N): **My back hurts.  
  
He frowned and sat beside me. Then, he gave me kisses all over my face.  
  
**Kakashi: **Lie down. I'll give you a massage.  
**(Y/N): **Thank you, Love. I really need it.  
  
I laid back down with my body facing the cushions below me. Then, I felt Kakashi's hands all over my back. His massages felt really good and relaxing.  
  
**Kakashi: **That good?  
**(Y/N): **Hm-mm..  
  
After around 30 minutes of the relaxing massage, I finally sat up.  
  
**Kakashi: **Feeling better?  
**(Y/N): **Yeah.. Lets go home.  
  
He smiled and nodded.  
  
We left my studio and went straight to the car. Kakashi reclined my chair so that I could lie down and rest. He was always such a sweet gentleman.  
  
On our way home, Kakashi told me how his day went. He mentioned about the new case they were given. Not all the details though, since most information are classified. Then, he told me about his lunch-out with Yamato and the other police offers. I almost thought he had a very perfect day if it weren't for his short but upsetting conversation with Kabuto.  
  
I never liked that man. To be honest, I actually hated him for how he's been treating Kakashi. I understood that there will always be competition in the workplace, but what Kabuto was doing wasn't healthy anymore. Kakashi is a colleague and an ally, and yet he treats my husband with so much contempt.  
  
**Kakashi: **He really pisses me off, you know?  
**(Y/N): **He's a waste of time. Just focus on doing your job well. Honey, you're amazing at it. Kabuto is just intimated because Jiraiya doesn't trust him like he trusts you.  
**Kakashi: **He wouldn't stop getting in the way though. You think he's still in love with you? And that I'm getting in his way?  
  
I sat up and looked at Kakashi. I knew he wasn't jealous or anything. But I wanted to make sure that I am his. I am only his. My heart belongs to him. And I've never felt any happier being his wife.  
  
**(Y/N): **I love you, Kakashi. I'm so happy I made the right choice of choosing you. Well, not that Kabuto was one of my choices. Hell, no. But I'm glad that you came around.   
**Kakashi: **I love you too. Thank you for choosing me. Damn. I'm so lucky to have you.  
**(Y/N): **Promise me that you won't let Kabuto get into your head, alright?  
  
He faced me and gave me warm smile.  
  
**Kakashi: **I promise.  
**(Y/N): **Besides... I'm the one who's lucky to have you. I mean.. I have a husband who's so loving.. compassionate.. dedicated.. loyal.. honest.. smart.. strong.. good looking.. and..  
  
I laid back down on the reclined seat. Then, my fingers crawled on Kakashi's thighs. He stiffened up a bit.  
  
**Kakashi: **And... what?  
  
My hands reached further to the middle of his thighs. His grip on the wheel got tighter. His throat gulped at each touch I made.  
  
**(Y/N): **So good.... in bed..

My fingers finally reached his manhood. I felt it slowly hardening at each stroke I made. Kakashi was doing his best to focus on the road, but he was already letting out soft moans.  
  
**Kakashi: **(Y/N)... lets do this.. in bed..  
**(Y/N): **Why not now?  
  
He cursed upon hearing my words. He was now rock solid. I unbuttoned his trousers and unzipped it.   
  
**Kakashi: **Shit, (Y/N)..

Upon seeing a dark alley, he quickly pulled over and turned off the engines. Then he shifted his body to face me. There was so much lust in his eyes. He bent over for a kiss, not wasting any second. His breathing was hard, as if he just ran a couple of kilometers. And as he kissed me, his hands freely roamed around my body, touching and feeling every inch of me.  
  
**(Y/N): **Hey, slow down..  
**Kakashi: **I can't... I... I want you.. now..  
  
He held me up and carried the both us to the back seat. His soft kisses turned into sucking my skin and giving me small bites. I moaned in feeling the slight pain and pleasure.  
  
He sat up and pulled down his trousers and underwear. His cock was big and long. I was a lucky woman to have it all to myself. I sat up as well and took underwear off. Fortunatley, I was wearing a dress. It made it easier for me to spread my legs. Seconds later, I position myself on top of him. He licked his fingers and started rubbing my wet clits and folds.  
  
**(Y/N): **Hmaaaahh... aahhh.....  
  
I excitingly kissed him, with our tongues devouring each other. He pressed his fingers inside and I screamed his name. He smiled in pleasure. And when his fingers was filled with my warm fluids, he pulled them out and stroked the fluids on his cock.  
  
**Kakashi: **Ride.. me..  
  
I felt his tip on my entrance. I lowered my hips, allowing him to penetrate me from below. We both moaned loudly. I held the car seats as my hips went up and down. Kakashi slid his hands inside my dress and undid my bra. Then, I felt his fingers playfully massaging and gently pinching my nipples.  
  
**Kakashi: **Hmmngg.... ahhh... (Y/N)... god...  
**(Y/N): **You're... so... ahhh.... big...  
**Kakashi: **Lucky... you... hmmahh..  
**(Y/N): **Ahh... lucky.. me...   
  
He lowered me to the car seats and settled on top of me. He got rid of his trousers so that his legs can freely do the position he wanted. Then, he lifted my leg and placed it on his shoulder.  
  
**Kakashi: **Scream.. for.. me..  
  
His voice was dark, filled me lust. It brought shivers to my spine. Without wasting a second, he pushed himself inside with all his power. I, indeed, screamed in pleasure. He made sure to hit all the right spots, like hitting every spot wasn't enough for him. It's like he really wanted everything of him to dominate and devour throbbing walls.  
  
**(Y/N): **Ahh!! Ka-kashi!!  
**Kakashi: **I just.. hmngg.. love.. hearing you..  
  
I stiffened and arched my back when I felt my release. Kakashi felt my walls tightening around him. He softly growled and increased his speed.  
  
**Kakashi: **Cum.. for.. me again..  
  
He embraced my thighs as his thrusting got harder and faster. All I could do was close my eyes and moan in pleasure. It felt really good. I was reaching my limit but I still wanted more. I, too, was filled with so much desire for my husband. He was pleasurably penetrating me but I still wanted to taste more of him.  
  
I took his free hand and swallowed a few of his fingers. Kakashi's facial expression changed. This time, there was more hunger in his eyes. As he went in and out of me, his fingers did the same thing with my mouth.  
  
**Kakashi: **Ahh.. shit... I.. love you..  
**(Y/N): **Give... me.. more!  
  
He laid on top of me, with my leg still hanging on his shoulder. His thrusting just became stronger and stronger. The slapping sounds of our wet skin was filling the car. Our sweat was also spreading on the car seat.   
  
Kakashi pulled his fingers out and decided to massage and play with clits.   
  
**(Y/N): **Ahhhh!! Ka... ka.. shi!  
  
This man really knew how to make me feel good. He knew every inch of my body. And it made me happy.  
  
**Kakashi: **I'm... close..  
  
He continued with his actions, continued to give me all that pleasure. Then, he sat back up and looked my wet folds. He watched how his cock slid in and out of my opening.  
  
**Kakashi: **Almost... there.. hmmng...  
  
His speed increased. The whole car was shaking. If people passed by it, they would definitely know that we were having a good time inside the vehicle.   
  
Kakashi thrusted a few more times before screaming my name in pleasure.  
  
**Kakashi:** (Y/N)!! Ahh... hmmng.. ye-yes.. ahhh..  
  
I could feel his warm cum bursting inside of me.  
  
Kakashi grabbed a tissue from the container and laid it on my opening. Thick white fluid were dripping out of it. After thrusting his softening erection, he finally released himself. More of his cum came out of me.  
  
**Kakashi: **Ahh... I.. love... you..  
**(Y/N): **I.. love.. you too..  
  
He cleaned up the mess and he laid beside me. We were still panting very hard. Our breathing showed how much made each other feel good. Kakashi gave me a small kiss before closing his eyes. I did the same thing.  
  
We quietly laid there on the backseat until the heat became unbearable.  
  
We both sat up and fixed ourselves, then went back to the front seats. Kakashi turned on the engines and drove us home. There was a proud look on his face.  
  
He took my hand, kissed it, and placed it on the car gear. With that, he is able to hold me while still driving.  
  
**Kakashi: **I can't wait to get home.  
  
He looked and winked at me.  
  
**(Y/N): **You sure you still have the strength?  
**Kakashi: **Have you forgotten our wedding night, (Y/N) Hatake? You can make me cum all night... or until sunrise.  
  
I chuckled at his words. But we both knew that he wasn't lying. He did have that extraordinary kind of strength.  
  
*****  
  
As soon as we entered our home, Kakashi pulled me closer and carried me to the bedroom, while showering me with hot and wet kisses. And when we've reached our bed, he excitingly got rid of all our clothes.  
  
**Kakashi: **I'm all yours, tonight.  
  
Good thing, it was our day off the next day. But knowing it was, gave Kakashi all the reasons to tirelessly make love with me until dawn.  
  



End file.
